Sure Thing Falling
by Chrisinele-hime
Summary: Castiel is an author that's had an epiphany and starts to write the story of a man named Dean Winchester for his latest novel. One morning, he awakens to the sight of none other than the character he created. Did he write Dean into existence? Can that even happen in real life?
1. Of Cars and Men

Author's Note #1:

Hi guys! I have a lot of free time on my hands so I will probably be cranking out stories like crazy before school starts back up again next month. This is a story that has been on my mind since I started writing YaMaOS and I'm so glad to be able to finally write it! :'D Oh and I named this after another Yellowcard song lol I can't help it! They're my favorite band and the song fits this fic very well :) There are a few things y'all will need to keep in mind as you read this. If anything else comes to mind, I will post it with subsequent chapters.

1. Regular print will be "real life" occurrences that happen to Castiel.

2. Anything in_ italics_ will be excerpts from the story Cas is writing.

3. Anything in _**bold italics**_ will be the thoughts of the characters in the story. If a word or phrase is **bold** but not _italicized_ then there is an emphasis on it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Cars and Men

Castiel was a man of practicality despite his rather large success as an author. He lives in a modest apartment, owns the things he needs and lives alone. His mornings start very late; a freedom which his job has gifted him and one in which he indulges quite frequently. After eating a simple breakfast, which turns out to be more of an early lunch, he makes his way to his bathroom to take a hot shower so as to relax himself into his day. When he finally makes his way out, a good half hour later, he saunters into his bedroom to put on a minimal amount of clothes, usually stopping at underwear, and he drags his feet to his computer. There, he proceeds to open his email and scrolls through the ones that he deems important, such as the ones from his editor where she is screaming at him to get his ass started on the manuscript he needs to submit in a month. He sighs and begrudgingly opens up a new document and proceeds to contemplate what it is he even wanted to write about. When he can't come up with something right away, he opens up a browser and searches random topics that come to mind and he is suddenly hit with the urge to write a racy novel rather than the one he had promised to turn in; zombies were never his thing anyway.

His epiphany has his mind reeling with the possibilities and immediately begins to type away.

_Dean Winchester. A man known to his friends and family to be the utmost loyal person they know. To others, he is merely a pretty face that they all wanted a piece of; to which he rarely ever refused. To say that he is attractive would be an understatement; he is the embodiment of attraction. He is of tall build, tan skin, freckled face slightly bowlegged, short, dirty blond hair, long lashes to rival those of women, and full lips that do nothing but tease. But the physical feature that stood out the most about him were his jade colored eyes that had flecks of gold scattered throughout. Those eyes would betray their wearer by allowing the very emotions he tried to hide to seep through no matter what he said to the contrary. Those are the eyes everyone fell in love with._

Castiel stops writing for a moment as he pictures this being in his mind. He doesn't know why every detail about this character is coming so easily to him; it's almost second nature it seems. Both the physical and personality traits are just there in his mind and he's got to get the most he can out of this out-of-nowhere writer's itch he's experiencing. His editor is going be both pissed and thrilled if he could just get this thing written in time for the dead line._  
_

_He grew up in a nice house with his little brother, Sam, and his parents John and Mary, in the very small town of Lawrence, Kansas. He is a man of 29, carving his way through life as a mechanic and he especially loves being able to restore classic cars to their prior glory when he gets the chance. He runs his own garage with the help of his dad's best friend, Bobby, who has been both a blessing and a curse. The grumpy old redneck is drunk half the time but he knows what he's doing so Dean puts up with him anyway._

_Dean is just now ending his day at the garage and is packing to leave when he hears a car pull in at the last second._

_"Fuck, here I thought I was gonna get to leave a little early," Dean whispers to himself as he grabs an oily rag by the open garage door. He makes his way to the driver's side of the car just as the person inside of the vehicle is making his way out and Dean pauses for a moment to stare at the man in front of him. The man is a few inches shorter than himself, pale skin, scruff, and head full of messy hair. When their eyes meet, Dean's breath is taken away; those are the bluest eyes he has ever come across. **Boy, would I like to come across**_** that. _Literally. _**_Dean thinks to himself with an inward smile as he steps up to the man and holds out his hand for a shake. "Hello there, I'm Dean and I'll be takin' care of you this afternoon. How can I help you, Mister-" said Dean leaving the last part of his sentence hanging so that the man in front of him could tell him his name._

_"Novak. Castiel Novak," said the blue eyed man after a moment's hesitation. **Someone shoot me, that voice of his is too sexy to be real right now**thinks Dean to himself as he is lost in thought once again. _

Castiel stops typing to take a moment to think to himself as well. What is he even doing writing himself into the story? That's a level of doucheyness he's never contended with before. Why now? Well, not that it matters really. He has a pen name that he writes under (Misha Collins) so it's not as if anyone would recognize he's done it anyway. He focuses back onto the task at hand.

_"Alright, Cas-"_

_"Cas?" asked Castiel with a tilt to his head and his eyes squinted in confusion. **Oh no, that's way too adorable. Why does he exist?**_

_"Y-yeah. Is that cool? Castiel is too much of a mouthful," Dean scrambled to say._

_"It is acceptable. I have never had someone call me that is all," he answered._

_"Oh ok...Well, anyway, Cas, what seems to be the problem here?" Dean asks as he motions towards the car._

_"I am not sure, actually. I am not particularly well versed in the language of vehicles," replied Castiel._

_"Alrighty, well, let's have a look then, shall we?" says Dean as he pops the hood on the car. A newer model by the looks of it. "How long have you had this car?"_

_"Approximately 2 years," came the simple answer._

_"How many miles you got on it?"_

_"I honestly don't know...maybe seven thousand? That is a very poor excuse for a guess, I'm afraid."_

_"That's alright, I can check when I turn it on. Ok...now, when was the last time you changed the oil?" asks Dean as he straightens from being bent over the car._

_"Never...this is the first time I've brought it into a shop," answers Castiel a little bashfully._

_"Well, there in lies the problem, Cas. You gotta get your oil changed, we probably need to tune it up, should probably check your brakes, too..." Dean trailed off at the end as he ran off a check list in his mind. _

_"I really must apologize. Like I said, I am lost when it comes to cars. How long will it take you to do all of the aforementioned things?"_

_"Honestly, it's gonna take a while, dude. Couple of hours at least. You got somewhere you need to be?"_

_"N-no. I just saw that you are supposed to be closed in 30 minutes and I didn't want to keep you for that long after your shift."_

_"Well that's nice of you, Cas, but it's fine. I'm the boss so you don't have to worry about a thing...except your bill," he chuckled. "Speaking of the bill, this could get a little pricey...you could do a payment plan or I could foot half the bill..." says Dean nervously. He's not sure why he offered to do that but...the guy looks a little lost. He has a soft spot for helpless looking people. _

_"Oh. Money is of no object, Dean. You needn't worry. Although, now I am feeling guilty about keeping you here over-time, can I do something for you as recompense?" asks Castiel curiously. He really does feel bad that he is ruining whatever evening plans Dean may have had before he came in._

_"...You could take me to dinner," answers Dean before he could stop himself. **He's way too fucking cute and I'm a total goner. I hope he doesn't think I'm a creep.**_

_The man before him mulls the question over in his mind before answering, "Fair enough," with a very sweet smile._

Castiel is feeling very excited as he rereads over what he has written so far. He contemplates writing some more but he thinks he has written enough for the day. He has found that writing too far ahead can be detrimental to the overall progress and decides to leave it be for now. He saves the document on his desktop for the time being and sets about doing chores around his apartment while his mind continues working on his story.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alright guys, we're off to a good start, right? Let me know what ya think! :)


	2. Mental Manifestation

Author's Note #1:

Here are a few other things to keep in mind as you read:

1. Underlined words are irl words that are emphasized.

2. _Underlined, italicized_ words are irl internalized thoughts or written words.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mental Manifestation

The following morning, Castiel is awakened from his dreamless sleep, an odd occurrence that has only been happening in recent months, by a loud ruckus coming from the kitchen and the smell of food being cooked. Suddenly, someone is bursting into his room.

"Cassie! When are you going to wake up? It's been months since we've talked and I've almost forgotten what your voice sounds like!" Castiel knew that voice. It belonged to his rambunctious brother, Gabriel. He is neither awake nor drunk enough for his presence.

"Gabriel, we just spoke two days ago," he mumbled in response.

"Did we? Well, it feels longer than that! And what's up with all the hospital food you've got in your cupboards? I had to go to the store and get you actual food."

"There's nothing wrong with my food," grumbled Castiel as he pulled the covers over his head.

"No, what you had in there is not even allowed to be called food. Anyway, get up so I can take you out," said Gabriel with a smile on his face as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

Castiel lifts his head up from his pillow and glares at his brother. "And for what purpose are you taking me out? You have already gone grocery shopping for me. There are no other reasons for me to leave the solitude of my apartment."

Gabriel sighs exasperatedly before answering, "For that reason right there, Cassie. You never go out to do anything. You're such a recluse."

"With good reason, too. I have no need for interaction with the human race outside of my editor and you," Castiel answered bluntly.

"Bullshit. You were saying the other day that you wish you had a boyfriend."

"I was drunk. I lie when I am inebriated," Castiel answers with a blush.

"Oh no you don't! You lie when you're sober. You can't bullshit your own brother, Castiel; I've known you too long for that," answered Gabriel heatedly.

Castiel sighs dramatically and plops his head back down on his pillow and proceeds to ignore his brother's existence. Gabriel leaves the room and Castiel promptly falls back to sleep. When he awakens again, he is alone and there is a plate of food waiting for him at the table with a note next to it reading:

_Cassie,_

_I am coming back later tonight. You _

_better be ready for 7 o'clock. We're going_

_out for dinner and drinks. My goal is to _

_get you laid eventually. Maybe not tonight_

_but definitely in the near future. Dress nice._

Castiel slumps down in front of his food and eats begrudgingly. He doesn't want to go out, he wants to stay in and write some more. He glances at the microwave to see that it is just after 12 in the afternoon. He rationalizes that if he gets in the shower now and dresses for going out, he can spend the rest of the day writing. He hurriedly sets about doing so and an hour later he is in front of his computer tapping away at the keys.

_As Dean goes about working on the car, Castiel takes a seat at one of the available stools scattered around the garage. He allows Dean to work in silence and he lets his eyes wander around dingy looking place. **Can't be helped, it **_**is**_** run by men that work on cars **Castiel muses to himself. After another moment he realizes that his eyes keep lingering on the rear of the man in front of him. He blushes and looks away because he doesn't want to be caught doing so but he finds himself doing it again and gives up on trying to focus elsewhere. _

_From where he is working on the car, Dean can feel that he is being checked out. In fact, if Castiel weren't the hottest thing he's seen in a while, he'd be upset but the guy is seriously hot. He mentally shakes himself. **Now is not the time to be thinking like that, Winchester. Dude is sittin' right there and it would be awkward to turn around with a hard on.**_ _Dean decides that he needs to fill the silence so that he can focus on the car rather than the specimen behind him. He steps away from the car and walks over to the radio and switches it on to find it in the middle of "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. **That's totally not helping.** All too soon, there's the sound of a door slamming closed and a jangle of keys coming from the back of the shop. Dean picks up his rag to wipe his hands before turning around. He sees Bobby look around in confusion before he looks to Dean._

_"What in the hell are you still doin' here, ya idjit?" Bobby asked in annoyance. "You said you were leavin' forty five minutes ago," he finished incredulously. That's when he spotted Castiel who was avidly trying to avoid the searching gaze he was receiving. _

_"Yeah, well, Bobby, a customer came in just as I was leaving and seeing how it was still technically working hours, I took on the job. You can still head on home, you can do the paper work in the morning," replied Dean._

_"Yeah, yeah, alright. D'ya need any help?" _

_"Nah, I got it, Bobby," answered Dean with a tone that said **I need you to leave, you're totally cockblocking**. Bobby can take a hint. _

_"Well, that's my cue to leave. Take care o' yourself, boy," said Bobby as he made his way to his car._

_"He seems...lovely," said Castiel. _

_"Yeah...he takes some gettin' used to but he's alright. He's been like another father to me and he's doing me a huge favor by working for me so I can't complain. Much. That geezer sure can drive me up a damn wall sometimes. Gotta love 'im though," replied Dean with a smile. _

_The two share a meaningful look before Dean decides it's best to continue working on the car so he can eat. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he should have taken Bobby up on his offer to help. **Too late now **he chuckles to himself._

_A few hours later and the two men are finally piling into their respective cars to a mutually agreed up place; a local diner that Dean hasn't visited in a while. After they've been seated, they sit uncomfortably for a moment before Dean strikes up a question. They're still getting used to each other and they didn't converse much while Dean had worked on the car. "So, Cas," he begins after clearing his throat, "what do you do for a living?" That's always a good place to start he rationalized._

_"I am a tax accountant," answered Castiel monotonously. _

_"Haha! Well that explains your get up!" Dean chuckled._

_"What do you mean?" asked Castiel as he tilted his head in confusion._

_"Dude. It's friggin' May and you got a full on suit UNDER your trench coat. 'Sides, you look too pretty to be one," answers Dean bluntly._

_"Oh," replied Castiel tentatively as he looked at his clothes, "This-this is just temporary."_

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked intrigued._

_"I want to write. Fiction to be exact," replied Castiel. "It has always been a passion of mine to write," he continued._

_"Really? I'm a fan of Vonnegut myself. Do you have any favorites?"_

Castiel pauses for a moment. Why is he doing this? Not only has he written himself into the story, he is also starting to add more real life details about himself. He has no other explanation other than he feels compelled to. The only people who would know would be himself, his brother, and his editor. His brother will laugh, his editor won't care as long as she gets paid, and he will get the joy of writing his own love story, so to speak. **Gabriel's right...I do need to get out. **And speaking of the devil, he is stepping through the door just as Castiel was going to continue writing. He hastily saves the document and closes it before Gabriel makes it into his work room; he isn't ready to be chastised just yet.

"Well look at you! You're gonna definitely snatch somebody's attention tonight," said Gabriel as he rounded the corner into the room.

"What if I do not wish to participate in anything carnal as of yet?" asked Castiel nervously.

Gabriel took a breath as if to speak and closed his mouth a few times before asking, "Have you been with anyone at all, Cassie? I feel weird for asking but...I just assumed you have been with someone..." Castiel couldn't meet his eyes and was looking everywhere but his brother while he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Sweet baby Jesus, Cas. Seriously? You're 26!"

"I've never had occasion, ok?" Castiel spits out in his defense.

"Dear Lord. Well, this puts a hamper on things; you can't have just any random fuck pop your cherry." Gabriel stood in silence for a moment before he sighed dejectedly. "We can still go out for dinner and drinks, lil bro, we'll just leave the 'getting laid' part for another time, alright?"

Castiel followed his brother out of the apartment feeling a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Later, after the two brothers had partaken in an enjoyable dinner, they made their way to a local gay bar.

"Ok, now," started Gabriel after taking a hefty chug of his drink, "I know I told you that we won't be getting your cherry popped for you today, but I was still hoping to get some guys to talk to you."

Castiel started to panic a little; his eyes the size of saucers. "But-"

"No, Cassie. Look, I'm not talking marriage, ok? Just talk to somebody. Actually, looks like you won't have to do any of the work. Here comes someone now," Gabriel ended his statement in a whisper and much to Castiel's chagrin, he was indeed correct. A rather large, but not unattractive, man was standing behind him when he turned around. He had a plethora of muscle (Castiel assumed he was a body builder with the size of him), he had a misleading hardened look to his facial features and he had lively brown eyes. _But they aren't green _thinks Castiel to himself. The man had a polite smile on his face and his hand out for a shake when he spoke.

"Hey, there, gorgeous, my name is Jonathan. What would your name be?" he asks.

Castiel awkwardly shook the man's hand and answered, "Emmanuel." He heard Gabriel splutter into his drink but he, thankfully, didn't try to correct him. Castiel has always been tentative about giving out his real name; it is unique and easily remembered.

"Whoa. Nothing about you is what I was expecting when I walked over here: your name, that voice, and those eyes of yours. Holy hell would I love to get lost in those." Jonathan was accidentally rambling out loud but he was speaking the truth. He'd heard rumors about a dark haired, blue eyed, deep voiced beauty around but he didn't know he'd be lucky enough to meet him. He's definitely gonna be thanking the powers that be tonight. "I've never seen you around before, what brings you here? Actually, how about we go sit over at my table so we can talk and get to know each other better."

Castiel hesitates but after a look from Gabriel he nods curtly and meanders over to the table Jonathan had pointed out. When they are both seated, Castiel answers the questions he has been asked, "I am here with my brother and the reason you've never seen me before is that this is my first time coming here," answers Castiel. He reasons that he may as well be civil and answer Jonathan's questions; it isn't like he will be seeing him again.

"Must be my lucky day, then, that you chose to come out, today of all days," Jonathan smiles wholeheartedly. Castiel gives an awkward half smile in response. "So what do you do for living?"

"I am a tax accountant," he answered. He technically isn't lying, he used to be one. He didn't want to divulge that he was actually a famous writer to a stranger; it could only go a few ways and he didn't a stalker on his hands.

"Really? You look too pretty to be one," replied Jonathan. Castiel suddenly realized the slight parallel in this conversation to the one he had written about earlier. The only difference is...he's lying about a lot of things this time around and...he isn't the least bit attracted to the man in front of him. At all.

"Look, Jonathan," he begins as he gets up from the stool, "you seem like a lovely person, but I'm just not ready to open up to anyone at the moment. I will take my leave. I really am sorry for wasting your time," he finishes as he walks away to collect his brother and pay the small tab leaving a crestfallen Jonathan behind.

When they are in the car headed home, Gabriel starts to interrogate him. "Cassie, what the hell was that? Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I don't know him."

"Well, that's the whole point of talking to each other. If you start lying from the get-go, you won't have a good foundation for a relationship."

"I wasn't attracted to him, Gabriel. And he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat," Castiel said disgusted.

"I can't say I blame him, bro. Now that I know you've still got your v-card, I can see this little innocent glow coming off you. Some people like to tarnish innocence; some sort of kink."

"I am not an object to be tarnished and while on the matter, I don't think you get to have any say about when it is that I lose my virginity. I will lose it whenever, however, and with whomever I choose," Castiel finished sternly.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel began with a sigh, "you're right about that; I shouldn't pressure you into that. Why don't you go on up to bed and I'll talk to you in a few days, ok?" said Gabriel as he pulled up in front of Castiel's apartment complex.

"Goodnight, Gabriel. I had a wonderful time with you tonight, nonetheless. I do enjoy your company. Occasionally," smirked Castiel.

"Har-har, Cassie. Goodnight," chuckled Gabriel before rolling up the window and driving off.

While Castiel was in the elevator, he let his mind wander back to earlier at the bar and then further back to his story with Dean. At the thought of him, Castiel shivered and felt goosebumps litter his entire body. He knows it's weird but...he's attracted to a man he has made up in his mind. Maybe Dean is just a mental manifestation of what he wants in a man. He slowly makes his way into his apartment and undressed into just his undershirt and boxers and spends a little while fantasizing about what scenarios he can put his characters through before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

I had not intended for this chapter to be so long but there was a lot that I needed to cover. I also don't know how long this fic will be...it probably won't be as long as YaMaOS but it will still be a pretty hefty read. Oh and sometimes, this site likes to forget the fact that I wanted certain words underlined, if it continues to be that way, I will just have to think of another way to differentiate things. Anyway, let me know what y'all think! :)


	3. Counting Stars

Author's Note #1:

Looks like the underlined stuff stayed in the last chapter, thank goodness lol, so I'll keep using that method for now :) I hope y'all are enjoying the story thus far! :D I know I'm giddy to be writing this already! :'3 This chapter is named after a song by OneRepublic :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Counting Stars

Castiel spends much of the following day in a sort of rut; he wants to keep writing but he can't keep lying to himself. He knows where this obsession with Dean will go because he's done it before (to an extent.) When he has his mind set on someone, he thinks about nothing else and he's afraid he'll become so obsessed with the man in his imagination that he'll become even more socially awkward and his brother will be left with no other option but to stick him in a loony bin. Just as he was thinking about deleting the document, he received a call on his phone and he nearly jumped out his skin. When he checked the screen, he saw that it was his sassy, black editor, Barbara, and he hastily answered. It's never a good idea to miss one of her calls, intentional or not.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Hey, baby doll, how is your manuscript coming along?" she asked cheerily.

"Actually-"

"Hold on. Don't tell me that you haven't got anything written, Castiel! We're counting on your zombie novel!" Castiel will never comprehend how quickly she can jump to conclusions.

"Now, hold on, Barb! That's what I'm trying to get at!" Castiel took a breath before continuing, "I'm working on something...it just isn't a zombie novel," answered Castiel with hesitation. There was a silence on the other end and he started to get worried that his editor was about to yell at him. "Barb?" he whispered.

"What is it about?" she asked with a strain to her voice and Castiel knew that she was trying to keep calm. She was prone to violent yelling so Castiel was counting his lucky stars that she sees him as breakable and has always tried to be a little less hard on him than her other authors.

"It's...it's well it's going to be a romance story. A gay romance story," he answered tentatively.

Barbara said nothing for a moment and Castiel was getting increasingly nervous before she released a breath and finally spoke, "This might actually be better than the zombie book. There's that whole equality thing going on right now and I think we could ride your story on the tail end of that train. Send me what you've got so far, honey, and I'll see if I like it. I'll email you in a little bit, alright sugar?"

"Yes, ma'am." The moment they hung up, he began to panic even more. She will definitely notice that he wrote himself into the story and he isn't ready to answer any questions about it right now but he has no choice except to send it anyway. Maybe he should have written a decoy story to appease her in the meantime? Too late now. He opens up his email and attaches the document to an email to her and sends it off. In order to distract himself from the impending reply, he continues to write.

_"I actually have several favorites and I would rather not bore you with talk of them. I tend to ramble_,"_ answered Castiel with a shy smile._

_"Sweetheart, I've got nothin', if not time to waste," said Dean with a meaningful look towards the blue eyed man that made him shiver. Dean could see how he was effecting the man in front of him and it's becoming obvious to himself how quickly he's falling for the accountant. **Who knew I'd fall so fast? **Dean asks himself._

_Castiel is now fidgeting nervously across from the mechanic and his heart started to beat a little faster at the term of endearment he received. "I have a very large affinity for a lot of older authors: Shakespeare, Dante, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The Brothers Grimm, H. G. Wells, Jules Verne...to name a few. I love the witticism that often littered older works, for example: Shakespeare's works were drowning in sexual innuendo that often escaped the notice of even the original audiences to which they were performed. I admire Dante for his courage to speak up against the atrocities of the Catholic church of his time. Doyle was the author of the universe's favorite sleuth: Sherlock Holmes. The Brothers Grimm wrote delectably gruesome renditions of popular fairy tales-" Castiel stopped abruptly in embarrassment, he knows that Dean had said that he didn't mind but he really didn't want to overwhelm him either. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't intend-"_

_ "Cas, it's fine. **Really,**" replied Dean with a chuckle. "It's really awesome that you're so passionate about something, man. Someone would have to be a dick to not respect something like that. So anyway, have you written anything yet? You know, on your free time? 'Cause I'd totally like to read anything you've got written," he says sweetly._

_Castiel just sits there in shock for a moment. No one he knows has ever been interested in his dream career choice enough, other than his brother, to ask to see what he's written. _

_"Cas? Hello?" Dean asks as he waves a hand in front of Castiel's face. When sees he has his attention again, he smiles and asks, "Dude, you ok?"_

_"Yes. My apologies. I just...no one has ever asked me that. Usually I am met with an awkward glance and change of subject," Castiel answers honestly._

_"What? Seriously?"_

_"Yes. Seriously. And to answer your question: I have only short stories written...I haven't gained the courage to write anything of novel length."_

_Dean looks at the azure eyes in front of him in shock. Why doesn't this man have someone behind him, pushing him to write? Having grown up in an encouraging home, he finds it difficult that Castiel's family didn't find it in them to give him a push. When he asks, he is met with a somber answer._

_"I...my older brother Gabriel has been the only one supportive in my family about my writing career. My parents, however, never wanted that for me; they aspired for me to have a 'reliable' job and that is what I did."_

_"Cas...that's the saddest shit I've ever heard in my entire life and we're gonna fix that right now." Dean gets up from his seat and gestures for Castiel to do the same. "Come on, we're going to your place and you're gonna show me some of your stories and I'll order pizza for us, ok?"_

_Castiel merely nodded and followed Dean out of the diner. _

_Upon arrival to Castiel's little apartment, Dean pulled out his cellphone and dialed up his favorite pizza place after asking for the address from the smaller man. Castiel is now thumbing through his binders of documents in his office with a nervous quake to his hands. He takes a deep breath and grabs the binder with his favorite pieces in it. He makes his way to the living room where Dean is having a beer and looking around taking in his surroundings. Castiel silently hands the binder to the older man and takes a seat next to him on the couch._

_After a few minutes, Dean breaks the silence, "Wow, Cas, that was great. Riveting. Dude, you could take that and make a full book out it!"_

_"You think so?" asks Castiel unsure of himself._

_"I have no reason to lie to ya, Cas."_

_Castiel smiles despite his reluctance to trust the opinion of someone he just met because he can tell that the man in front of him is being sincere. He can feel it in his bones; this man, is going to change his life._

Before he can continue writing, Castiel is jolted from his writing-induced trance when he hears a notification that he has received an email. He takes a deep breath and opens it hesitatingly.

_Honey, _

_I gotta say, you haven't written much but I'm certainly hooked! I won't tell my boss that you've changed your prompt on us until we're handing him a complete manuscript but that means you've got to deliver for me, Castiel. I don't just put my ass on the line for anybody. I want weekly updates from you, sweet cheeks._

_-Barbara_

_P.S. I see that you've written yourself into your story...it's risky but no one knows the real you and, quite frankly, you're too cute to NOT write a steamy novel starring yourself and who is sure to be the hottest mechanic in America. I always knew you had a kink for dirty, sweaty men; it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?_

Castiel releases the breath he's been holding and smiles at the screen. He orders Barbara her favorite flowers and chocolates as his way of saying thanks. He returns to his story but he feels he's had enough for now and saves his progress for the day. It's still mid afternoon so he may come to write some more later in the evening but at this moment, he's too happy for words.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

OK, so...before anyone asks...this ain't inception, I ain't writing a story within a story within another story lol Dean liked what he read and that's all that matters plot-wise XD


	4. Daunting Realization

Author's Note #1:

I'm so sorry for taking so long guys! I took a few lazy days and just now finished writing this. I promise work diligently the rest of the afternoon and evening time so that I can have a new chapter up for y'all within the next few days.

* * *

Chapter 4: Daunting Realization

Castiel spent a few hours dilly dallying around his apartment in giddiness but his mind was never far from his story and eventually the urge to continue writing won out and he found himself in front of his computer once again.

_The two men continue talking and getting to know more about each other as the night progressed; neither one really giving much attention to the time and the pizza and beer had finished hours ago. They were about to start delving further into each other's pasts when Dean happened to look at the clock on the cable box near the TV._

_"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly got up from the couch._

_"What's wrong, Dean?" asks Castiel through a yawn._

_"It's two fify-seven, Cas! I've got work tomorrow! Listen," he says as he walks a little a closer towards Castiel who has stood up to walk Dean to the door, "I had an awesome time tonight. Could we do it again some time?" Dean asks shyly._

_Castiel is taken by surprise and doesn't answer immediately; merely squinting his eyes and tilting his head to the side in confusion. Dean starts to look a little disheartened before he realizes that he should probably give an answer before the mechanic leaves with the wrong idea._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get the 'deer in the headlights' look but...I am unused to persons that actually want to continue interacting with me; I was just in shock. Of course, I would love to do this again. Though, may I suggest that we do this on the weekends? It seems that we are both quite busy during the week."_

_Dean's eyes light up with joy. "Alright! Yeah, man! I'll see ya later, Cas." Just as Dean was heading out the door, Castiel places a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_"Should we not exchange numbers before you leave? Or is that no longer the correct social protocol? My 'people' skills are rather 'rusty', I'm afraid," Castiel finishes sheepishly._

_Dean bursts with laughter before he answers, "Yeah, man, that's my fault. Got ahead of myself for a second there. Here, give me your phone and I'll type in my number and you can text or call me later and I'll add you on mine." As he finishes his statement, he holds out an expectant hand in which Castiel unceremoniously places his phone where it proceeds to fall to the floor. "Sorry, Cas, I shoulda had a better grip on it," says Dean while he bends down to get the phone not knowing that Castiel had the same intention. When their hands met over the phone, they both felt an immediate electric charge and goosebumps shoot up their arms which causes both men to gasp in surprise as their eyes meet in a daze. They stare at each other as if for the first time truly seeing each other and there is a shiver that makes it's way down both their spines. The green eyed man finds himself alternating his gaze between blue eyes and pink lips and he slowly leans in but what his intentions are...even he doesn't know. He is taken from his reverie when he hears Castiel gasp in surprise again. He shakes himself mentally and quickly grabs the phone and inputs his number before handing it back to a wide-eyed Castiel. "Um...I'll see ya 'round, Cas," he says as he walks out the door._

_When Dean is seated in his car, he takes a moment to think about what just happened**. Was I about to kiss him? No...I just met him...he**_** is_ cute though. OK so...I think I'm into him but...who's to say he's interested back? I've gotta be careful with this one; don't wanna scare him off. _**_Dean continues his mental battle all the way to his place. _

_Meanwhile, Castiel is halfway through a panic attack. He has already concluded that Dean was about to kiss him and that he was going to allow him to for whatever reason.** Ok, he is dashingly good looking**. He may as well not lie to himself about the chemistry they have, either. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, there has been a constant buzz of magnetism drawing them together and he is only recognizing it now because it left when Dean walked out the door. He pulls out his phone once more and sends Dean a text:_

_Hello, Dean. It's Castiel. I just realized that _

_even though I was supposed to pay for your_

_dinner, you ended up doing so. Allow me to _

_remedy that this weekend. We'll go do what-_

_ever you want and I'll pay. Which days work_

_best for you? I am free Friday afternoon all _

_the way until Sunday evening._

_Dean smiled widely when he received the text and immediately typed out a reply:_

_I didn't even realize! But if you insist __on re-_

_paying me...I'm free Saturday and Sun__day. _

_And we don't have to do what I want the_

_WHOLE time. We can take turns picking _

_stuff __to do._

_C:_

_Are you sure? Nobody ever seems to enjoy_

_the same things I do. The last thing I wish_

_is to bore __you._

_D:_

_Dude. Seriously. What the fuck kind of people_

_do you usually interact with? I hope you don't_

_consider them friends. _

_C:_

_I do not have any friends per se. Just coworkers_

_that venture to get to know me and then are _

_discouraged after getting to know me._

_D:_

_That is literal and utter shit, dude, I'll be your _

_friend._

_C:_

_But we hardly know each other. How can you _

_know that is what you desire __already?_

_D:_

_I just spent the last 11 or so hours with you, _

_man, __and I offered to spend more time with_

_ you. That __isn't clue enough?_

_C:_

_I'm sorry._

_D:_

_It's alright, Cas. I'll talk to you tomorrow after_

_work or something. Goodnight. _

_Both men fall to sleep with a smile on their faces._

Castiel decides to call it a day at this point and saves the document before starting to make himself something to eat before going to bed. As he sets about his kitchen making pasta, his mind is reeling with what he should put himself and Dean through._ Dean and I could go to a museum and see a movie...possibly go to a bar..._ He pauses for a moment as he realizes what he just did...he really is screwed up in the head. He's not even thinking about them as characters anymore. He eats his food and contemplates the consequences of what he's doing._ I'm falling in love with a man that doesn't_ exist...is the last thought that runs through his mind before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alright guys, what do you think? I have a lot of plans for this thing and not enough energy in my little fingers to write it all at once D:


	5. Seeking Clarity

Author's Note #1:

Alright, bear with me, I know I didn't warn y'all but there's gotta be a LITTLE drama splattered here and there to make this interesting. Oh and I was doing some additional research on Cas (I already knew he was the Angel of Thursday) and I learned some cool stuff! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeking Clarity

Despite his epiphany last night, Castiel cannot bring himself to stop writing, he needs to persevere for his and his editor's well being. After a short conversation with his brother, he sits in front of his computer and starts writing more.

_The remainder of the work week goes by quickly seeing as how the men had met on Thursday. Friday was spent texting each other during every spare moment. It even got the point where Bobby was asking Dean how his "new boyfriend" was doing._

_When Saturday morning finally reared it's head, Castiel was oddly cheery and was looking forward to spending time with Dean again; he'd never really had any friends and he was anxious to explore the possibilities. The azure eyed man is an early riser and was already lounging about waiting for Dean to say he was ready by the time 8:30 rolled around. He flipped on his TV to help pass the time. When it was getting closer to ten, he started to get a little worried that he maybe had his hopes too high about Dean after all. Right about the time that he was going to make plans with his brother instead, he heard a knock at the door. _

_"Hello, Dean," Castiel said after opening his door to see the mechanic standing there._

_"Hey, Cas! Sorry I'm late. Kinda had a few too many beers last night with my bro and got up later than I intended," replied Dean as he made his way inside the apartment. "So did ya think of a place you wanna go?"_

_Castiel gained a slight blush to his face when he answered, "The museum in Kansas City has a new exhibit I'd like to see..."_

_Dean smiles as he looks at how bashful Castiel is acting. "Yeah, alright, let's go do that."_

_"You don't mind? It's almost an hour's drive..."_

_"Nah, man, I don't mind. There's lots to do in the big city," answered Dean with a smile. "'Sides, I love takin' drives in my Baby."_

_The two men pile into Dean's car a few minutes later and make their way to museum. On the way, they alternate between talks of work and other things and Dean blaring his favorite songs and belting along loudly to them. Castiel can't bring himself to be annoyed with the slightly off-key renditions of classic rock blaring in his ears._

_Upon arriving at the Kansas City Museum of Art, Castiel's demeanor turned towards giddyness. The reason he had suggested coming here was that this day marked the opening of the Religious Relics of the World Exhibit. _

_"Whoa," breathes Dean as they walk into the exhibit. In every corner of the large room there are a plethora of artifacts and interesting tidbits of information to go along with them. There is a section for each of the large religions (Christianity, Judaism, and Islam) as well as several lesser known cults and followings. The two men went around for a while in each of the different sections before making their way towards the Christian area._

_Dean was reading about Angels in the Catholic section when he came across Castiel's name. _

_'Castiel: _

_Alternative names:_

_Angel of Thursday, Travel, Change_

_Color: pastel green_

_This is the Angel believed to answer the prayers of those born on or seek help on a Thursday. It was also the job of this Angel to help those going through major changes in life as well those who travel.'_

_"Hey, Cas!" exclaimed Dean excitedly._

_"Yes, Dean?" answered Castiel as he made his way towards Dean._

_"Look! It's you!" he said as he pointed to the stand._

_"Yes, I am well aware of the origins of my name," replied Castiel as he glanced at the information._

_"How can you be so nonchalant about it though? This is so cool! How come you didn't tell me?"_

_"It seemed unimportant."_

_"Seriously? None of my friends are named after anything half this cool! You should be sharing this info way more often."_

_Castiel merely looked at Dean through squinted eyes. "I do not like to brag nor bring attention to myself."_

_"Aw, come on, Cas! We've got to get you to lighten up some." After standing in silence for a moment, Dean suddenly turned towards Castiel in excitement, "Dude, we met on Thursday, I've got green eyes, I work on cars. That's it, I'm callin' it. Fate," he finished seriously.  
_

_"Fate?" Castiel asked perplexed while looking Dean in the eye._

_"Yeah, fate. I just...you're really cute, you know?" Dean doesn't know what has spurred within him but now that he's started, there's no going back. "I kinda want to-I mean, I know we haven't known each other for long-but-can...ugh! I swear I'm not usually like this," he exclaimed while nervously running his hand through the hair on the back of his head._

_"It's alright, Dean. Take your time," smiled Castiel encouragingly. _

_'Jesus,' Dean thinks to himself. 'I sound like a train wreck. How do I tell this guy that I'd really like to get to know him in a more romantic setting?' Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "Cas, we barely met a few days ago and I found you attractive from the moment I saw you step out of your car and I almost kissed you back at your place later that same day. I guess what I'm asking is...can I be your boyfriend?" Dean is a now or never kind of man. He's also a very good at judging people. He can tell that Castiel is full of surprises, the good kind at that and he wants to be the guy that takes the time to get to know him._

_The accountant's eyes widen as he absorbs what he has just been asked. He's never had a friend, let a lone a boyfriend before. He would rather not disappoint him. He still has many insecurities and inhibitions within himself so why would someone willingly waste their time being with him? A life of solitude is what best complemented him. He cannot, however, deny the way his heart flutters whenever one invades the other's personal space._

_"Dean I-I've never had a boyfriend before and as attracted as I am to you...why me? What's so special about me?"_

_"That, Cas. That right there. The fact that you don't see how awesome you are! I've known you for less than three days and I already know that you're probably one of the most kind and considerate people I've ever met. You would much rather __accommodate for others than to have others conform to you. It's so fucking sad that people don't see this about you. As your boyfriend, it's gonna be my job to make sure you know how special you are every second of the damn day." He pulls Castiel closer to himself as he finishes his statement and rest his hands on his hips._

_Dean gets more flabbergasted the longer he thinks about all of the people Castiel must have had the chance to meet in the entirety of his life and how most of them have made it their job to ignore this amazing man in front of him. Dean is going to take it upon himself to show Castiel that he's not just this silly little accountant that can be taken advantage of. Dean is going to help him reach his dream of being an author so that the world will know as well._

_Castiel is hyperventilating a little and his little heart is beating just that much faster. Not only has he made a friend but he now has a potential boyfriend. He isn't sure what to do with himself nor what to say to answer Dean. He feels slightly inadequate at the moment as he's never been in such a predicament before. _

_"Dean. I think I will accept your offer to be your boyfriend but please do not be disappointed when I do not meet your expectati-"_

_"Stop. Stop right there. The only thing I expect from you is to be yourself, alright?" Dean knows that he is going to have his work cut out for him with this one but he's sure that the outcome will be all worth it. "Is it alright f I kiss you?" asked Dean with his face only a few inches away from Castiel's. He thinks he's done something wrong when Castiel turns away with a prominent blush on his face._

_"I...-"_

_"Let me guess, Cas. You haven't kissed anyone before?" Dean is starting to wish he had a time machine so he could go back and kick the asses of everyone Castiel knows. __Castiel shakes his head with an embarrassed look on his face. Dean heaves a great sigh before resting their foreheads together. "Well, we're gonna have to do this right then, won't we? Come on, let's go get something to eat."_

Castiel leans back in his office chair and places his face in his hands. Maybe he's gone crazy? He shouldn't have done this to himself. Now, he's going to judge every man he meets on a scale of one to Dean Winchester and he knows that EVERYONE is going to fall short. Castiel the 90 year old virgin; he might as well get used to the idea now. Just as he was having a mental battle, he hears the door bell ring and he makes his way to open the door. He groans when he sees that it's his brother Gabriel.

"What do you want?" he asks exasperatedly.

"Whoa there, Cassie. That is no way to speak your brother who has gone to the store for you so we can make dinner together." Castiel has no idea why his brother has been increasingly interested in seeing him so often but he can't refuse him now that he's here. He steps aside to let him in.

"What are we making?" asks Castiel curiously as he realizes he's been starving for hours but hasn't bothered getting up to eat because he was too busy writing.

"I was thinking we could make chicken cacciatore! Haven't had that in forever."

"But that takes forever, Gabriel," pouted Castiel.

"Hey, it's not my fault your forget to feed yourself. Anyway, start the prep work while I use the bathroom," said Gabriel as he places the groceries on the counter.

Castiel set about absentmindedly prepping the food. He hadn't noticed how long his brother had been gone until he was placing the chicken on the hot skillet to begin cooking. He then remembered that he hadn't closed the document that he had been working on earlier and he quickly made his way to his office to find Gabriel reading.

"I didn't give you permission to read that!" yelled Castiel as he approached him from behind.

"Cassie...what is this?" asked Gabriel in a whisper so low it was almost inaudible.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

I'm so sorry my lovelies that I took so long to upload this but this chapter was hard to write and I had a lot of stuff going on personally as well. I am going to work my hardest to have a new chapter up soon! :')

Please note that the Museum mentioned is completely fictional.


	6. Remorse

Author's Note #1:

Look at that! I got a new chapter up rather quickly! :D Let's see how long I can keep this up LOL

* * *

Chapter 6: Remorse

Gabriel had made his way to the restroom after he left the kitchen and on his way there, he noticed that Castiel had a document open on his computer when he passed the office. He didn't immediately go to read it because he had waited long enough to piss as it was. After relieving himself, he made sure that he could still hear Castiel in the kitchen doing the prep work for dinner and quietly made his way into the office. He started the document from the beginning and was immediately hooked. But concern made it's way into his heart as he realized that his brother had written himself into his own story.

If anything, Gabriel is more sad than scared. He knows that despite what his brother says about enjoying his solitude that Castiel is actually a very lonely creature. Just as he finished reading the last line, he heard the telltale sounds of his brother making his way into the room.

"I didn't give you permission to read that!" Castiel yelled in a panic.

"Cassie...what is this?" Gabriel asked barely above a whisper. He needs to know just how worried he should be about his brother before jumping to any conclusions.

"I-it's...It's the story I plan on turning in little less than a month from now," Castiel answered sheepishly. He doesn't know how his brother is going to take this. He hadn't wanted him to find out just yet. God, he's always screwing up!

"And why did you write yourself into it?"

"I honestly don't have an explanation..." Castiel is looking to the ground when Gabriel turns around.

"Cassie, look at me." Castiel slowly brings his tear filled eyes level with Gabriel's. "As long as you don't let this get to your head and you can separate reality from what you're writing, I can be ok with this. Alright? You just spend way too much time on your own and I worry about you. I want you to be happy but if you get too caught up in this and you lose sight of what's real, PROMISE me that you will come talk to me about it." Gabriel takes Castiel's hand in his own and rubs his thumb in circles as he waits for Castiel to calm himself down.

"I do, I promise I will tell you. I just...I am lonely, Gabriel. This character just popped into my head the other day and I don't know why I felt the need to write myself into the story but I did and I can't change it; I don't want to change it. I guess Dean is the kind of man I hope to find one day."

"I can't say I blame you, Cassie, he's got a certain charm to him," Gabriel chuckled lightly. The brothers stood there another minute longer before the distinct smell of the chicken brought them to their senses. "Well, let's go get dinner finished and enjoy each other's company, whaddaya say?"

After dinner, the boys enjoyed a movie together before Gabriel finally left late in the evening with the promise that he would be keeping more in touch with him. Castiel immediately crashed on his bed. He was too emotionally drained to do anything but sleep. His heart was heavy with sadness by the time he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke to a sudden jolt that ran through his body and his heart pounding with a renewed vigor. He can't explain why but he felt as if he had just been given a second chance. The first thing he does is make himself a quick breakfast and heads for the shower. When he goes to his room, he dresses in jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his shoes. When he's ready, he makes his way to the park near his complex and walks around for a bit before sitting at a bench where he could see little kids playing. He looked over to the empty bench beside him and couldn't help picturing a certain green eyed man sitting there so they could wax philosophical together surrounded by life and nature. Castiel finds his heart aching again for a man that cannot possibly exist in his world. When he felt that he was getting a little too invested in his emotions again, he walked back to his apartment to write. He can at least make sure that the fictional version of himself can find happiness.

_Dean and Castiel drive around the busy city for a while before they end up at a diner like the one they had attempted to eat at a few days ago. After they order, Dean turns to Castiel and merely smiles. Castiel blushes and squirms a little in embarrassment. When Dean reaches to places his hand over Castiel's, the smaller man pulls his hand away in surprise. _

_"Dean, someone might see," he whispers._

_"Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?" asks Dean with a chuckle._

_"Isn't public display of affection frowned upon?"_

_"Only in excess! I just wanted to hold your hand, Cas. Come on, put your hand back. If someone says something, ignore them, alright?" _

_Castiel still seemed skeptical but hesitantly replaced his hand on the table where Dean immediately grabbed a hold of it and rubbed circles with his thumb. Castiel felt himself relaxing into the touch. When their food arrived, Castiel begrudgingly took back his hand so he could enjoy his burger. _

_"So, Cas, I gotta ask, when did you start writing?" Dean asks through a mouthful of burger. Usually Castiel would be put off by someone eating in that manner but is surprised to find that he isn't._

_"I would say that it was when I was very young. I had to keep it a secret after I had initially told my parents my wish to be an author one day. They took over choosing my courses for me throughout high school and college after that. My brother, Gabriel, had always fought for me and tried to encourage me whenever and wherever he knew our parents couldn't hear him. I spent many a night writing stories and reading them to him. Those are my fondest memories," finished Castiel with a small smile. _

_"I'd like to meet your brother some time. He seems like my kinda guy. I understand the whole big brother thing having a little-well, freakishly huge- brother myself. I never wanted anything bad to happen to him and encouraged him in his studies," Dean is looking off in the distance as if lost in a memory. Castiel can't help but smile along with him. "Anyway, your turn to ask."_

_"What ignited your love for cars?" asks Castiel after a brief moment._

_"I'd have to say that it was this girl I fell in love with. Dad brought her home one day and it was love at first sight for me. She was an older gal so we had to wait til I was the right age to be with her, though. She had this gorgeous dark skin, all the right curves on her body, and she purrs when you're ridin' her just right," says Dean in a playful tone and a wink._

_Castiel looked increasingly crestfallen as Dean spoke. How could he compare to this female? He didn't have curves, he didn't have dark skin...Before Castiel could get too far with his thoughts, he heard Dean laughing outright. _

_"Cas, I'm sorry, I thought it would be pretty obvious I was talking about my car!" he gasped between laughs._

_Castiel was now even more embarrassed than before. "It's not funny, Dean."_

_"You're right, I'm sorry," Dean apologizes again as he wipes away tears from the corners of his eyes. _

_By now the men have almost finished eating and their waitress has made her way back to refill their drinks. _

_"Would you boys like any desserts today?" she asks with a smile. She's a cute little young thing that a few days ago Dean would have definitely tried to get a number from but he can't say he's missing out either, he has Castiel now._

_"If you've got pie, Sarah, I'd like a slice, sweetheart," answers Dean politely after seeing her name on her name tag._

_"Sure thing, hun, what kind?" Sarah pulls out her notepad to jot down the order._

_"Cherry, please. Cas, do you want one, too?" _

_Castiel looks a little bashfully at Dean when he answers, "I've never had cherry pie..."_

_"Good God, Cas," breathed out Dean. He turns to the waitress and says in a serious tone, "Can you make that three slices of cherry pie? He's gonna wanna have one for later seeing as my boyfriend's been deprived of all the good things in life."_

_"Sure thing, sugar, be right back!" Sarah calls as she makes her way to the kitchen._

_Dean turns his attention back to a blushing Castiel and can't help thinking that he's never seen anything so cute in his entire life. Their waitress makes her way back to them with two plates of steaming hot pie and a carry-out box with the third slice. Dean stops her before she can leave, "Can we get a check please, darlin'?"_

_Sarah nods her head before stalking off again. _

_The mechanic motions for Castiel to take the first bite. The blue eyed man picks up his fork and takes a tentative bite out of the pie and lets out a low groan of satisfaction. _

_"Oh my God, Dean. This is delicious," Castiel lets out a little breathlessly as he goes for a second and third bite in quick succession._

_"Y-yeah," replies Dean after nervously clearing his throat. Who knew that watching/hearing somebody eat could be such a turn on? He nervously rubs his thighs and tries his hardest to look away from Castiel but in vain. He is saved when Sarah comes back to them with the check._

_"Here ya are, baby, y'all can pay on your way out. Have a nice afternoon, boys," she finishes with a knowing smirk pointed at Dean who smiles nervously back at her. Dean vacuums up his pie so they can leave as soon as Castiel finishes his own slice._

_Dean manages to make it through the following minutes with only a racing heart, thanking whatever gods exist for keeping away the boner he was sure was there right before he stood up. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet as he read the check and smiled to himself when he finished. Castiel glanced at him confused so Dean handed him the check. Underneath their total it read:_

_Your meal is on the house!_

_Y'all were too cute and I _

_ wanted to wish y'all happiness! _

_-Sarah_

_Castiel almost didn't know what to do. No one is ever this nice to him. He pulls a ten from his wallet and leaves it for the waitress as a tip and the two men smile at her as they leave the establishment. _

_"Where to now, Cas?" Dean asks from behind the wheel._

Castiel calls it a day for now and saves his document and starts making himself dinner. After eating, he puts on a movie and wakes up after having fallen asleep halfway through. He stretches and turns off his TV and goes to bed. He lays there for quite some time thinking about how to pace the next few chapters. He knows that it is generally frowned upon for people to have sex on a first date so he will skip that for now. They could go to a fair, or go and watch a movie even...Castiel is finding it increasingly difficult to steer past the topic of sex now that he's thought about and he keeps coming back to it and he wonders how he is supposed to write the racy parts of the novel if he has yet to experience it. He hadn't really given it much thought before now. Asking Gabriel is absolutely out of the question and the only thing that watching porn would do is to show him the carnal side of having sex and that's not what he wants to do. He wants to write a love scene and the only way for him to know how to write it would be find out first hand. The only problem is Dean Winchester isn't real and he's not giving his most precious gift to just anyone.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Alrighty girls, I think at least one or two of you have asked when Dean is going to show up in the "real world" and although I won't give any details, it will be soon :) Maybe 5-ish chapters? I can't say for certain :( But fret not, my dears! It will totally be worth the wait! ;D


	7. Can't Be Bothered to Give a Damn

Author's Note #1:

I'm so sorry guys but I'm having trouble getting this thing to go where I want it to :( I'm not dropping the story but it's going to be on hiatus for a while. (I have just been called a lazy ass by somebody, which hurts because it isn't true) I'm just going to give you guys a little something to hold you over until I can get this thing going again.

* * *

Chapter 7: Can't Be Bothered to Give a Damn

Castiel woke up the following morning feeling as if he had only just closed his eyes. He slowly got ready for his day and was sitting in front of his computer almost two hours later.

_Castiel turned towards Dean with a look of confusion before asking, "Isn't it your turn to pick, Dean?"_

_"Are you sure? I mean, I picked the diner so..."_

_"Yes, it's fine, Dean," replied Castiel with a smile. He reached a hand to place over Dean's to show his sincerity. Dean look at their hands and then into Castiel's eyes and heaved a great sigh of contentment as he intertwined their fingers. Who knew he'd find Mr. Right when he wasn't even looking? Can someone's life change that quickly? Is it fair? But Dean found that he can't be bothered to give a damn about fairness when he's looking into the eyes of an angel. _

_"I know just the place to go then." Dean turns on the car and the two men are on their way to a surprise location. After twenty minutes on the road, Dean turns towards Castiel, "We're almost there."_

_"May I inquire as to where we are going?"_

_"It's a surprise!" replies Dean with a wave of excitement flowing off of him. "I have a feeling you've never been, so I thought it'd be a good idea."_

_"You would be correct in your assumption then, wherever it is we end up," retorted Castiel._

_"Seriously? What the hell did your childhood even consist of?" blurted Dean incredulously._

_"The term 'sheltered' comes to mind but it does not even begin to encompass the way I was raised," answered Castiel as nonchalant as ever._

_"Jesus, Cas. 'Depraved' might be another good word to use."_

_"Indeed."_

* * *

Author's Note #2:

I am working on two one shots that should be up within the next few weeks. So it's not like I'm not thinking of y'all! :3 But you don't have to fear me dropping this story because I've been wanting to write it for months. It's just a bit of writer's block that I'm experiencing. Anyway, until next time! 3


End file.
